Un amor complicado
by Diego4ever
Summary: Es un fic de la serie española... En resumen es como un amor complicado entre dos personas complicadas puede dejar de ser tan complicado. Con la ayuda de sus amigos y familias. PD: denle una aportunidad es mi primer fic y creo que soy mala en los resumenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor complicado**

 **N/A: Hola l s que leen. (Que raro hablar sin saber con quién.) Este fic lo empecé a escribir hace poco. Está ambientada en el 'universo' de la versión española de la serie….así que espero tener alguna reacción. Este fic esta bastante lejos de lo que en realidad paso allí, pero se mantiene cerca. Vamos que le puse lo que yo quisiera que hubiera pasado y un poco mas. Subiré este fic también a un foro dedicado a esta parejita: el cual parece estar bastante muerto.**

 **Gracias por leer esto, si lo hicieron. Y os invito a ver en YouTube algunos videos de esta parejita que me mola tanto. Son: Diego Julian De La Vega y Adriana Luque tmb conocidos como: la mensajera y el Gominas.**

 **Ay y cualquier error es mío además los personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrutad:**

 **Capitulo 1: introducción a la historia.**

Diego De La Vega, el director de derechos humanos de Bulevar 21, era un hombre muy difícil de entender o describir. Durante mucho tiempo había sido sin encontrar otras palabras una mala persona, pero eso dejo de serlo hace ya bastante tiempo. Claro seguía teniendo muy mala leche, siendo orgulloso, en ocasiones egoísta y sobre todo ambicioso entre otras cosas.

Por un tiempo salió con Adriana, la mensajera de la empresa: una chica o mejor dicho mujer muy guapa, con unos ojazos color miel, un cuerpo y un carácter que daban envidia sin contar que tenía los pies en la tierra y la vista en alto: a la que le gustaba divertirse. Vamos era la mujer del sueño de cualquier hombre y más del de Diego, pero eso termino muy mal y con mucho dolor para ambas partes. No es que él no la quisiese sino todo lo contrario la amaba con todo el alma. El problema era que bueno no podía de dejar de ser él mismo: desconfiado de todo y todos, con un humor que no tenía rivales, que solía lastimar a aquellos que tenía cerca con o sin quererlo, orgulloso, frio de cierta manera, pero sobre todo era alguien al que habían lastimado mucho y temía dejar que otros se acercaran. Ya que cuando lo había permitido lo traicionaron de diversas maneras.

En los últimos tres o cuatro meses había decidido que por más que no iba a permitir que la gente se le acercara al menos podía hacer el esfuerzo casi sobrehumano de ser agradable con los demás: ósea sus compañeros de trabajo. No trataba de hacerse amigo de nadie, pero ya había vivido tanto odio en su vida que decidió no echar más leña al fuego y ser más agradable. Él mismo no se estaba dando cuenta de cuanto estaba cambiado el sin quererlo y queriéndolo a la misma vez.

En esos meses estableció una rutina bastante simple: levantarse temprano, salir a correr unos kilómetros, llegar a casa, ducharse, irse a Bulevar 21, desayunar liviano en la cafetería, irse a trabajar, tratar de no 'matar' a nadie, comer otra vez en la cafetería, seguir trabajando, pedir que le suban un café a la hora de merendar, terminar el trabajo, volver a casa a buscar el bolso, ir al gimnasio y volver a casa a cenar, meditar y dormir para después volver a empezar. Por más que todos los días eran diferentes tenía una rutina más o menos fija y eso le gustaba, le quitaba mucha de la ansiedad que había estado sintiendo y además se tomaba la medicación que hacia todo su esfuerzo se le haga más fácil.

Esa era la rutina durante la semana lo más difícil de todo no era ser agradable con sus compañeros: no. Era ver a Adriana todos los días y no rogarle por otra oportunidad. No poder decirle cuan bella estaba ni cuanto la amaba y que él sería capaz de cambiar hasta su nombre por ella, que ya no era el mismo, que no sería capaz de amar a otra nunca más y solo dios sabe que otras cosas quería decirle. Durante el fin de semana pasaba tiempo en su casa leyendo, meditando, en el gimnasio, había empezado a jugar rugby durante los fines (Se había cuenta que ese deporte lo ayudaba mucho con su rabia e ira.) y además salía a veces con Nacho por las noches. Sin mencionar que se había comprado un IPod y él y el reproductor de música se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Tenía compañero para el gimnasio ya que la mayoría de las veces Nacho lo acompañaba.

Cuando Nacho había empezado a notar la rutina y el cambio de comportamiento en su ex cuñado, compañero de piso, amigo…. Se había preocupado un poco, pero al darse cuenta de que esto le estaba haciendo bien había empezado a ir al gimnasio con el de vez en cuando mas veces sí que no, él no era tan riguroso no se pasaba 2 horas y media diarias allí todos los días durante la semana y más en durante el fin de semana como hacia su compañero, pero él iba y en ocasiones solo le hacía compañía. A veces iba a verlo jugar al rugby y tenía que admitirlo Diego era bueno con mayúsculas en el juego, estaba seguro que él mismo no duraría ni diez minutos por más que fuera un torneo de amateurs. A él le gustaba ver alguna buena película, leer algún libro, salir sin tener rumbo fijo, no hacer nada, etc. Esa era su forma de alegarse del trabajo, pero lo otro parecía funcionar para Diego así que lo aceptaba. Diego no se había convertido en un rayo de luz exactamente, pero estaba mucho más calmado y era más agradable. ¡Pero si hasta lo había convencido de acompañarlo de copas de vez en cuando: Diego era el conductor claro! Además parecía llevarse mejor con los compañeros de trabajo o al menos intentarlo y hasta le parecía que se había empezado a curar de la herida que le había dejado lo sucedido con Adriana.

Los trabajadores de Bulevar 21 habían notado el tremendo cambio en el Director de derechos humanos o el jefe de personal y estaban un poco divididos algunos estaban convencidos de que el hombre estaba intentando cambiar entre estos estaban: Benito, Richard, Adriana, Marga, Chali y Nacho. Los demás pensaban que este tramaba alguna de sus jugarretas, bueno menos Be y Cesar quienes no sabían que pensar y Claudio al que no le importaba mucho: de todas formas no le caía muy bien el ejecutivo.

 **Domingo:**

Esto nos lleva a nuestra historia que comienza un domingo por la tarde. Esa tarde de domingo Nacho no había ido a ver a jugar a Diego, pero había recibido una llamada que hacía que esperara a su amigo con ansias. A él le había parecido una muy buena noticia y estaba seguro que a Diego le iba a alegrar mucho oírla. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su ex cuñado, pero solo había una manera de descubrir eso. Solo esperaba que este no dejara el piso en cuanto pudiera pues le había tomado mucho cariño al cascarrabias y este a veces no cuidaba bien de sí mismo, dejándole a Nacho esa tarea.

En ese momento Diego se despedía de sus compañeros de equipo en el club donde jugaba ya que el partido de hoy se había jugado en 'casa' y metía su bolso en el maletero del coche antes de subirse a este. El partido les había ido muy bien a las Panteras Blancas (el equipo amateur donde jugaba) habían ganado ese partido ampliamente y clasificado para los octavos de final. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor se le escapo un suspiro y una mueca de dolor: no le había hecho mucha gracia la estrategia del otro equipo. Se habían metido en la cabeza que él era una amenaza y se les dio por cortarle, figurativamente, las piernas. Vamos que estaban casi todos contra él: no le habían roto nada bueno al menos nada importante como las piernas, pero le habían hecho unas radiografías en una clínica cercana y por lo visto tenía dos costillas rotas y varias estaban tocadas. Sin mencionar los cinco puntos que llevaba en la ceja derecha. Puso en marcha el coche y se fue hacia casa escuchando a Elvis Presley del cual era gran fan. La primera canción que escucho fue _Always on my mind_ esa canción siempre le recordaba a Adriana y que él quizás podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero se negaba a vivir en el pasado. Y la última fue _If I can dream_.

Nacho estaba sentado en el sofá comiéndose las uñas por la ansiedad mientras miraba a la televisión, literalmente. Si uno le hubiese preguntado que estaba viendo él no tendría ni idea de que contestar. Miraba la pantalla fijamente mientras se repetía en su mente la llamada telefónica una y otra vez. Estaba tan absuelto en sus pensamientos que no había oído entrar a Diego y no se percató de su presencia hasta que oyó una voz detrás de él.

"Vaya no sabía que te gustaban las románticas." Dijo en tono seco y con sarcasmo Diego viendo que estaba mirando su amigo, había dejado su bolso al lado de la puerta: llevaba puestos unos vaqueros con camiseta blanca que parecía abrazar su cuerpo y unas zapatillas deportivas. Nacho pego un salto y se dio vuelta a ver a Diego.

"¿Querías matarme o qué?" Le pregunto el medio enfadado cuando vio el movimiento casi imperceptible de los labios de su ex cuñado que querían formar una sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza _. No, si el matar de susto a alguien seguro divertiría a Diego._ Se dijo rodando los ojos y en ese momento se registraron en su mente las palabras que le había dicho y se dio vuelta hacia el televisor. "¿QUE ROMANTICA QUE?"

"Estas viendo P.D.: Te quiero…eso es una película romántica." Le aclaro divertido Diego.

"¡Que no estaba viendo eso hombre! Estaba pensando en algo." Se defendió el abogado rápidamente mientras que su compañero de piso se fue al refrigerador y cogió una botella de agua.

"Si claro." Contesto este para incordiarlo un poco más. "¿Quieres algo?" Le pregunto señalado el refrigerador.

"No gracias." Contesto Nacho cayendo en cuenta de que Diego conocía esa película y sabía que era romántica. "¿Oye y tu como sabes qué película es y todo eso?" le pregunto mientras este se tomaba la botella de agua.

"No pienso responder a eso." Respondió Diego firmemente antes de tirar la botella vacía a la basura.

"Bueno no importa, tengo muy buenas noticias." Le digo Nacho sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y en eso miro bien a Diego viéndole los puntos se sorprendió. "¿Y a ti que te paso?" Le pregunto preocupado.

"Pues nada al otro equipo les parecí una amenaza y trataron de cortarme las piernas." Contesto Diego tosiendo un poco.

"¿Qué: qué?" Pregunto Nacho entre asombrado y preocupado se levantó para acercarse a su amigo.

"Nada lo que oíste, pero no te preocupes tanto hombre que solo son unos puntos y unas costillas nada importante…" Empezó a replicar el ejecutivo engominado.

"¿Cómo que solo unos puntos y unas costillas? ¡Eso sí es importante Diego! ¿Por dios te vio un medico?" Pregunto sabiendo lo testarudo que era el hombre que tenía frente a sí.

"Que si macho, que si: los chicos me llevaron a una clínica y me hicieron compañía. Ahora tranquilízate que es todo parte del juego un día me toca a mí y otro bueno pues le toca a otro. Mira juego rugby no a las muñequitas. Además les dimos una paliza, no literalmente hablando, y los sacamos del campeonato." Contesto Diego restándole importancia a sus heridas.

"Pues no me gusta." Dijo Nacho volviendo al sofá.

"Venga hombre que no es para tanto, si volvería a boxear también terminaría así e incluso peor…seguro volvería a casa con la cara hecho un poema de vez en cuando…" Contesto Diego de manera pensativa recordando su época en el boxeo había dado más golpes de los que recibió, pero los que recibió estaban bien dados. "¿Pero venga que noticias me tienes?" Pregunto Diego apoyándose contra la pared en la cocina.

"Si tienes razón, pero tío no me gustan esa clase de deportes…" Por la mirada que se le mando Nacho decidió dejar el temita. "Y eso de las noticias tengo unas muuuy buenas que seguro te van a gustar." Dijo sonriendo.

"Mira picapleitos si volviste a arreglar una doble cita en la cual me quieres incluir, como la última vez que tenías muuuy buenas noticias, esta es mi repuesta: Sobre. Mi. Cadáver." Contesto el ejecutivo acentuando las ultimas tres palabras. Por más que Diego no saliera más con Adriana y probablemente no lo volvería a hacerlo él seguía amándola y no podría estar con otra mujer que no fuese ella.

"Que no hombre esto te va a interesar anda ven siéntate…además eso solo lo intente una vez o tal vez dos." Nacho había levantado las manos en señal de paz, sintiendo algo de vergüenza porque sabía que esas cosas no pegaban con Diego, pero lo había hecho con buena intención.

Diego se dejó convencer y se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente esperando que Nacho le contara la buena noticia. Trato de no poner ninguna cara cuando se sentó porque menudo dolor le daban las costillas: le dolía hasta respirar porque la medicación que le habían dado en esa clínica todavía no había empezado a hacer efecto. Nacho vio la cara de dolor, pero la ignoro sabiendo que era mejor dejarlo y observarlo desde lejos. Cuando este tardo bastante en hablar Diego levanto una ceja y se cruzó los brazos.

"Aaah si la noticia: es que no sé cómo dártela." Dijo Nacho cuando entendió lo que quería Diego. Ese ya era el colmo para el ejecutivo que no estaba de humor para estupideces, si no fuese porque se había hecho mierda las costillas en el partido le daría una buena tunda a ese abogaducho. Respiro profundamente, lo más que pudo en su estado, para sacarse las ganas.

"¿Qué te parece lo más resumido posible?" Pregunto él de manera sarcástica.

"Pues mira: me llamo el juez de tu causa y has sido declarado inocente, te devolverán todo lo que embargaron con intereses por los daños que te han causado éticamente hablando." Resumió Nacho, mirando a Diego, no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto tranquilamente Diego.

"Que eres hombre libre, tu nombre está limpio y todo lo que te perteneció alguna vez se te devolverá." Le explico el otro como si hablara con un niño.

"Vaya mira que bien. ¿Y cuánto tarda todo eso?" Pregunto Diego.

"Pues el juez dijo que el martes tendrías que ir a firmar a los juzgados, tranquilo que yo te acompaño y leo lo que firmes antes que lo hagas, y en pocas horas tendrías que tener todo de vuelta." Dijo Nacho atontado por la reacción o mejor dicho la falta de reacción de Diego.

"Vale. Pues mira gracias por todo." Dijo este rascándose el cuello, como solía hacer cuando no tenía corbata que aflojar.

"¿Solo vale? ¿No hay nada que quieras decir o hacer? Diego estamos hablando de tu fortuna, tus acciones, tus coches, tu yate, tus casas, tus terrenos en el país y fuera en resumen de todo: ¿Acaso ya no te importan?" Pregunto Nacho que no salía de su asombro.

"Mira Nachete hay algo que aprendí en este tiempo y eso es: el dinero y el poder no te hacen feliz seguro facilitan las cosas, pero nada más. Así que me parece que la respuesta es no, seguro me alegra pero ya no me hace falta. Pues supongo que he de llamar a Caye para contárselo…" Tosió. "...y después me ducho y a la cama que me hicieron picadillo hoy." Contesto Diego levantándose y sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

"Hola Caye. Buenas noches lamento que llame tan tarde…" Fue lo último que oyó Nacho antes que Diego cerrara la puerta de su habitación. Nacho quedo sentado en el sofá asombrado por lo que acababa de suceder. _¿Estaré soñando?_ Se preguntó mirando todavía esa puerta con una cara de idiota que se ganaría el record Guiness.

Tardo un rato en volver en sí y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que Diego estaba pensando en saltarse la cena y que tenía que tomar su medicación…eso no mesclaba bien. Por lo cual se levantó le hizo un sándwich y le lleno un vaso con zumo de naranja lo puso todo sobre una bandeja y en la mesa antes de ir a la puerta de Diego. Pego la oreja para saber si ya había terminado su ducha cuando le escucho hablar con Sandra y decirle que la quería, esto lo puso feliz: los hermanos De La Vega habían vuelto a ser familia. Diego se había tragado su orgullo y pedido perdón a su hermana mayor por todo el mal que le había causado a ella y su familia. Y Sandra lo perdono por dos razones: la primera era que había oído de Cayetana cuanto había cambiado Diego, y segunda Diego era su hermanito pasase lo que pasase, siempre lo seguiría queriendo sin importar lo que hiciera así de simple. Cuando escucho que Diego se despidió y estuviese seguro de que el hombre hubiese colgado el móvil, golpeo la puerta. Espero un rato, pero oyó como Diego se acercaba a la puerta y la abrió.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora cuñadito de mi alma?" Le pregunto de mala gana y cansado.

"Pues que necesitas cenar aunque sea algo por lo de las pastillas." Contesto Nacho.

"Vale, ya voy…" Dijo Diego saliendo del cuarto sabiendo que el otro tenía razón.

"No te preocupes que yo ya te hice un sándwich y prepare algo de zumo, espera no te muevas." Lo paro Nacho.

"No me queras dar el zumo de tomate ese. Porque yo entones sí que paso." Aclaro Diego con mueca de asco al pensar en el zumo de tomate que tanto le gustaba a su compañero de piso.

"No tío que ya se que no te gusta: tranquilo es de naranja." Le aseguro Nacho a su amigo y le dio la bandeja. "Venga hombre a cenar esto allí tranquilito, te tomas la medicación, te duchas y a la cama que estas hecho polvo." Le ordeno Nacho dándole la vuelta con cuidado ya que Diego tenía la bandeja en manos, por esto no vio la sonrisa sincera del otro.

"Pues vaya abogaducho" Le dijo con cierto cariño. "gracias." Y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Nacho se sintió satisfecho y sonrió antes de preparase algo para el mismo y retirarse: mañana les esperaba el curro en el caos organizado que era Bulevar 21. Esa noche ambos hombres durmieron tranquilos y en paz.

 **N/A: Díganme lo que piensen por favor. Y sean buenos que este es mi primer fic. Que tengan Buen Dia/Tarde/Noche.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Se que algunos lo han leído y espero que os este gustando. Dejen un comentario porfa. Aquí sigue:**

 **Un amor complicado**

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Lunes:**

Esa mañana cuando Nacho bajo al salón poniéndose la corbata se encontró con su ex cuñado listo para ir a trabajar. Diego llevaba un traje negro, una camisa verde claro y una corbata color esmeralda: vamos que estaba tan impecable como siempre y con la ayuda de la gomina no tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar en él eran los puntos en su ceja.

"Buenos días Diego. ¿Cómo están esas costillas?" Pregunto Nacho esperando que el otro fuese sincero.

"Buenos días Nacho. Pues han visto días mejores, pero sobreviviré." Le contesto, Nacho asintió con la cabeza y fue a agarrar su maletín: le convenía irse un poco antes de hora y preparar unas cosas que se le habían atrasado. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta escucho Diego llamarlo. "¿Nacho?"

"¿Si Diego que pasa?" Pregunto Nacho con la mano en el mango puerta.

"¿Eso que me contaste anoche, puede quedar entre nosotros? Yo mismo hablare con Rosalía."

"Por su puesto macho. Que eso no es incumbencia de nadie, además solo lo sabrán si quieres decírselo." Respondió sonriendo Nacho, él sabía muy bien lo privado y de cierta forma tímido que era Diego. Él se sentía muy honrado de conocer más allá del De La Vega que todos conocían y no haría nada que pudiese romper la confianza de ese hombre, que le tanto le costó conseguir. Diego asintió y le agradeció con la mirada antes de que el abogado se fuera a trabajar.

Diego se quedó sentado en el cómodo sofá un rato más. No quería que todo Bulevar se enterara de sus asuntos privados, eso no le gustaba para nada. Las costillas todavía protestaban bastante por lo cual esa mañana tuvo que correr menos de lo habitual y a la tarde tendría que olvidarse del gimnasio por un tiempo o al menos no podría ir a diario. No le gustaba la idea, pero estaba completamente consiente que era lo mejor. Cuanto antes se curaran sus costillas antes podría volver a su rutina normal y eso iba a tardar mas si el no hacía nada para ayudarlas. Cerro los ojos un momento para pensar en lo que Nacho le conto ayer no estaba seguro de que hacer: por un lado estaba feliz de todo eso, pero por otro temía volver a caer en la tentación y volver a ser el mismo de antes… _menudo dilema tengo_ pensó suspirando y entonces vio en su reloj que era hora de irse para el trabajo.

Cogió su maletín salió pitando por la puerta la cual cerro y se fue a buscar el coche. Una vez de camino hacia Bulevar puso el CD y se quería golpear la cabeza cuando después de unos minutos de Elvis comenzó a sonar 'Enséñame a olvidar' de Aventura. Si es que él no entendía porque había puesto esas canciones tanto en el CD como en su _IPod_ claro había razones para ello: de verdad le habían gustado los ritmos caribeños como la salsa y la bachata y…bueno era un masoquista, por lo visto y no se había dado cuanta hasta entonces. Si uno no podía llegar a otra conclusión que no fuera esa: no solo por el tipo de música sino por la letra de las canciones, pero que se le va a hacer. Cuando estaba por llegar al parking de Bulevar comenzó a escucharse '¿Ahora quién?' de Mark Anthony. En ese momento se quiso largar a llorar se sentía justo así, pero en lugar de hacerlo canto la canción esperando que el decirlo en alto aunque estuviese solo y cantando le ayudara. Al final aparco el coche en su lugar y se ajustó la corbata antes de apagar el coche y entrar al edificio.

Para su 'sorpresa' Purificada no estaba en su puesto de trabajo y el teléfono estaba soñando. Hace unos tres meses le hubiese gritado por ese hecho, pero ahora solo rodo los ojos lleno de fastidillo y entro a la cafetería a buscarla. Ella estaba como siempre charlando con: Benito, Be, Marga, Valentina y Claudio. Se les acercó y le toco la espalda a Puri interrumpiéndola.

"Siento mucho molestarte Purificada, pero si no me equivoco eres la recepcionista del lugar y el teléfono está sonando." Le dijo cortésmente sin sentir el hecho de interrumpir a ese loro.

"¡Pero que aún no me he tomado mi cafecito!" Protesto ella de mala gana, antes de que Diego pudiera decir algo mas Benito se le adelanto.

"Anda Puri guapa ve tu a contestar el teléfono que yo te llevo el cafecito." Le dijo el ex becario.

"¿De veras?" Pregunto esta.

"Que si mujer tu solo ve a atender que yo ya voy." Le contesto Beni tomándose su propio café de un solo sorbo mientras Purificada se iba a contestar el teléfono. Diego le dio a Benito una mirada llena de agradecimiento, sabiendo que sería incapaz de expresarse con palabras, a lo que este respondió formando las palabras 'de nada' con la boca sin emitir sonido y mirándolo con complicidad.

Aunque Diego jamás lo admitiría en voz alta le tenía cierto cariño al ricitos, porque si era honesto era uno de los pocos amigos de verdad que había tenido en su vida. Benito por más que todavía le tenía algo de miedo, lo había ayudado cuando necesitaba ayuda y siempre podía contar con él. Desde para los recados mas estúpidos u obsesivos que se le hayan ocurrido hasta prestarle un oído cuando necesitaba desahogarse….de verdad tenía que recompensárselo uno de estos días.

"Buenos días a todos." Dijo Diego con la misma cortesía y educación al resto del grupo.

"Buen día Diego." Respondió Be sonriendo, por más que no estaba segura de las intenciones del superior lo prefería así. Parecía estar de mejor humor últimamente y el mundo seguía como siempre.

"Lo que digas Gominas." Dijo Claudio antes de retirarse a su puesto detrás de la barra. Valeria opto por no contestar lo que a Diego le parecía bien.

"¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado mi niño?" Le pregunto Marga escandalizada tomando su cara entre las manos de ella con extremo cuidado, como si estuviera tocando porcelana a la cual uno rompe si aplica demasiada fuerza, examinando los puntos que tenía en la ceja. Ella sabia que él odiaba el contacto físico por lo cual solía ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de tocarlo. Él había tenido la esperanza de que pasaran desapercibidos, pero eso no iba a pasar con Marga.

"Nada mujer. El partido de ayer se puso un poco más bruto de lo habitual." Le contesto en un tono suave para calmarla, la conocía desde niño y ella siempre lo trato como si fuese su propio hijo.

"Ya sabes tú que no me gustan esos deportes." Le reprimió ella con cariño acariciándole una mejilla mientras soltaba su cara. _¡Otra vez con el que no me gustan esos deportes de los cojones, que se aguanten: pues a mí sí me gustan!_ Pensó Diego medio enojado o mas bien ofendido: que ya no era ningún crio que tenía que ir pidiendo permiso.

"Pues a mí sí me gusta Marga. Además no es como si esto me pasara cada vez que juego…y si no me equivoco me dijiste que te gustaba más el Rugby que el boxeo." Se defendió Diego tomando un tono algo más frio y cruzando los brazos tomando una pose desafiante.

"¡Ah no eso sí que no! Diego Julián De La Vega-Rivillas: me vas a escuchar y escuchar bien jovencito. Tú no vas a volver a meter un pie en el ring de boxeo. Ese condenado deporte, ¿me entendiste?" Le pregunto Marga con las manos en las caderas mirándolo muy enserio.

"Si Marga lo prometo, pero no pienso dejar el Rugby." Respondió Diego suavemente bajando la mirada sintiéndose como un crio que es retado por su madre y que le miente.

"Pues entonces me parece que tenemos un trato: tú no vuelves a practicar ese condenado deporte y yo no vuelvo a molestarte con lo del Rugby. ¿Bien?" Le pregunto Marga con dulzura Diego solo asintió. "Pues a desayunar entonces."

Diego se fue a sentar a una mesa y Marga entro a la cocina. Diego parecía un niño al que acababan de retar: tenía la mirada agachada. Cuando Marga volvió con el desayuno de Diego le dio un beso en la frente y este sonriendo miro para otro lado, para evitar que los demás vieran como se ruborizaba.

Be y Valentina no sabían que decir estaban sorprendidas de que Marga tuviese tanto poder sobre el ejecutivo engominado, pero al menos tenían algo nuevo de lo cual cuchillear con los demás. Por su lado Claudio detrás de la barra estaba en shock no se lo hubiese creído lo que acababa de ocurrir si no fuese por el hecho de que el mismo lo presencio. Esa escena era mas parecida entre la de una madre y un hijo que de entre dos compañeros de trabajo sin importar lo bien que se llevaban…ahora entendía por qué Marga defendía tanto al Gominas.

Después de terminar con su desayuno Diego subió a su oficina a trabajar. Tenía mucho trabajo ese día ya que tenía que hacer el de ese día y el del siguiente. Se sacó la americana se arremango las mangas y puso manos a la obra pues tenia que pedir el día siguiente libre a Rosalía. Sin estar enterado de que los rumores de lo sucedido en la cafetería estaban a mil y ya había varias versiones de lo ocurrido. Diego trabajo sin despegar los ojos del ordenador hasta que poco antes de la hora de comer su cuerpo le pedía que se tomara unos minutos. Ya había terminado con el trabajo de hoy por lo cual estaba feliz. Se reclino un poco en su silla y suavemente se masajeo los ojos que estaban destrozados por el ordenador. Se relajó un poco mientras seguía masajeando sus ojos cerrados con el dedo índice y el pulgar, sintió como poco a poco se le iba el dolor cuando alguien toco su puerta.

"Pase." Dijo el lamentando la perdida de paz y abriendo los ojos.

"Hola Gominillas vengo con un paquete para ti." Dijo Adriana entrando en la oficina sonriéndole con ternura.

A Diego se le acelero el corazón tan solo al verla y podría derretirse por esa sonrisa. La miraba estupefacto era la mujer mas perfecta que había conocido y estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de ella. Pero eso no era suficiente ya que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, la historia de su vida lamentablemente. Siempre deseaba aquello que en el fondo sabía que no podía tener. La miro a los ojos y deseo perderse en ellos, después miro su boca esa boca que le dio tanta felicidad y tanta tristeza. Daria todo por poder besarla una vez mas, pero eso era imposible. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de amarla, si tan solo pudiera convencer a su testarudo corazón que dejara de amar a la mujer mas bella que existía en el universo, si tan solo pudiera convérsese de que lo que sentía por ella no era mas que deseo no mas que pasión, si tan so….

"¿Hola Gominillas estas allí?" Pregunto Adriana sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Ehhh… si por supuesto que estoy aquí. Hola mensajera." Le dijo con cariño ya que ahora no lo decía con desprecio sino que se había convertido en un apodo.

"Tío no me mientas que no cuela. A mí me parece que no estabas aquí hace unos segundos." Le contesto ella con sonrisa pícara.

"Es que se me quedo la mente en blanco, tengo tanto trabajo hoy y tan poco tiempo..." Le dijo suspirando con una semi-sonrisa.

"¿Y eso porque? Sueles no atrasarte nunca con lo efectivo y ordenado que eres." Adriana se dio cuenta del cumplido que se le escapo y miro un momento hacia otro lado deseando no sonrojarse, Diego que no se dio ni cuenta de que había recibido un cumplido seguía reclinado en su silla como si nada.

"Pues mañana necesito tomarme el día libre para hacer unos trámites y así no atraso el trabajo adelantado que tengo." Le explico él, sin mentir porque en los juzgados tenía que realizar unos tramites ¿No?

"¡Vaya pues yo flipo contigo hombre!" Dijo ella divertida tratando de no reírse. "Que sí que eres muy raro Gominillas, pero si quieres seguir trabajando duro para no atrasarte en tu trabajo adelantado: hazlo que yo no te paro." Dijo ella aun divertida jamás será capaz de entender a ese hombre que amaba tanto, pero que no le pertenecía gracias a su propia necedad y orgullo.

Ella lo había lastimado mucho seguro él también lo hizo, pero lo de él fue diferente no la lastimo atacándola sino que defendiéndose solo para salir perdiendo y con aun mas dolor. Le rogaría perdón, pero sabía que él se merecía algo mejor: alguien que lo apoyase en sus decisiones, que lo ayudase a conseguir sus sueños, que no lo juzgase por cosas que había hecho o hacía, que le diese la oportunidad de explicarse cuando se equivocaba, que no temiera amarlo por el simple hecho que pudiese salir lastimada, pero sobre todo alguien que se entregara a él en cuerpo, mente y alma. Al menos seguían siendo amigos después de mucho de aquí para allá…aunque ella deseara tanto mas.

"Pues que quieres que te diga soy así." Respondió él levantando los hombros y dándole una mirada de: niño que jamás rompió un plato. Sacándola así de sus pensamientos y ella se volvió a sonreír ese gesto era tan él.

"Si quieres me puedes contar que te paso en la cara que tienes puntos en la ceja. Porque por redacción se están diciendo unas cuantas pavadas." Le informo ella apoyando sus codos en su escritorio y su cabeza en sus manos mirándolo. Ella no se daba cuenta lo que le estaba haciendo al corazón del ejecutivo y este era feliz por ello.

"Ahhhrrgg…si es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer: ¿no sé yo cómo trabajar o tener una vida propia?" Gruñía él lleno de sarcasmo poniendo su cabeza en las manos. _¡Si es que trabajo rodeado de ineptos! No sé si fui Hitler o Stalin o algo así en mi última vida._ Se decía sin poder creer su 'suerte', si cuando era malo con sus compañeros estos cotilleaban sobre él era bueno: ¡pues lo mismo!

"Vamos hombre cuéntame que paso que eso no se ve bonito." Le pidió ella haciendo pucheritos sin ser consciente de ello. A él se le seco la boca: pestañeo un par de veces y se mojó los labios antes de contestar.

"Pues nada, que recibí un corte por lo que yo sé jugando al Rugby ayer, aunque sigo sin saber cómo." Le conto pensativo porque: ¿en serio como consiguió cortarse?

"¿Y tú desde cuando juegas al Rugby?" Le pregunto ella sorprendida, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Como: que él estuviera cada día más bueno, que ahora tenía unos bíceps de muerte (gracias dios por hacer que se arremangara la camisa), que se le habían empezado a ajustar un poco las camisas dejando que una notase un poco de su musculoso pecho y no quería pensar en que probablemente escondía una barrita de chocolate debajo de la camisa. Vamos que estaba en mejor forma que cuando lo 'vio'. Claro también explicaba el que tenía mas color: ya no estaba tan pálido como antes aunque seguía teniendo la tez blanca y el que de vez en cuando cojeara un poco. Sin darse cuenta se lo estaba comiendo son los ojos y Diego no se daba cuenta porque estaba completamente abobado por tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. _Mhhm lo que pagaría por un estriptís del engominado… ¡Para tus caballos allí mismo Adriana Luque que es un amigo y tu jefe!_ Se reprochó ella misma dejando de comérselo con la mirada.

"Eh…hace ya como tres meses y medio. Había jugado antes en la adolescencia, pero decidí retomarlo ahora porque me gusta mucho," _casi tanto como tú_ "pero tiene sus cositas. Al menos es mejor que Boxear." Aclaro él rascándose la nuca nadie podía saber que él boxeaba en el gimnasio de vez en cuando o Marga tendría su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

"Pues no sabía: quién hubiera dicho que él estirado engominado jugase un deporte donde se te arruga e incluso se te mancha la ropa." Dijo Adriana primero con sinceridad, pero después decidió incordiarlo un poco. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea que cosas le gustaban a Diego probablemente otra razón por la cual lo suyo no funciono, mientras que este si había averiguado mucho sobre ella en poco tiempo.

"¿Ya, ya y mi paquete?" Pregunto Diego porque sabía que si la tendría cerca por mucho mas cometería una locura.

"Aquí esta." Y ella se lo entrego tratando de no estremecer cuando rozaron sus dedos. "¿Tienes algún envió para mi?" Le pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"Pues la verdad que si; pero son para mañana. ¿Vale?" Le pregunto Diego.

"No Adri." Bromeo ella mientras él la miraba con cara de preocupación.

"Que si hombre que te entendí: necesitas que entregue esos paquetes mañana." Dijo ella y él asintió sacando dos paquetes de uno de sus cajones. "Deberías relajarte mas tío que te estaba haciendo una broma." Le dijo ella.

"Bueno entonces nos vemos Adriana." Le dijo él en señal de que tenía que seguir trabajando.

"Hasta otra Gominillas." Le respondió ella cerrando la puerta sin sentirse ofendida pues ella aun tenia más paquetes.

Diego volvió al trabajo y no descanso a comer algo porque todavía tenía mucho que hacer y además debía hablar con Rosalía. Se dedicó a terminar el trabajo en el ordenador, revisar el paquete que le llego, revisar unos contratos para las modelos, ordenar unos papeles y descartar otros. Estaba revisando los contratos de las modelos de ese número otra vez ya que por más que lo había hecho con Nacho unos días antes él era el último en tenerlas por lo que era el máximo responsable si algo salía mal con ellos. Y eso no se lo podía permitir: tenía que mostrarle al mundo que ya no era el mismo de hace menos de un año y sobre todo le tenía que demostrar a Rosalía que no se había equivocado en darle otra oportunidad. Todos los números que salían de allí en adelante tenían que ser perfectos y él haría todo lo que pudiese para que así sea…Alguien toco su puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto con fastidio. _Bueno al menos ahora se toman la molestia de tocar y no pasar como Sancho por su casa._ Se dijo para mantenerse calmado y positivo.

"Diego soy yo: Benito. Déjame entrar." Respondió Benito sin abrir la puerta.

"Benito si hombre pasa, pasa." Le dijo y este entro a la oficina con un café en la mano. Diego se dio cuenta de que ese café no venía de la cafetería pues: estaba en un vaso del tipo tetra pack y tenía estampado el logo de una cafetería cercana…una que a él le gustaba mucho.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Pregunto Benito señalando la silla Diego respondió con un gesto y volvió a los contratos. "Ah ah ah ah ah." Le dijo Benito sacándoselos mientras se sentaba.

"¿Pero bueno que es esto?" Pregunto Diego poniéndose de pie y fulminándolo con la mirada Benito usaba todas sus fuerzas para no inquietarse bajo esa mirada.

"Calma Diego calma que vengo en paz. Siéntate." Le dijo el ex becario con una voz suave y calmada como si estuviese hablando con un animal herido y sin saber porque Diego le hizo caso.

"Allí estamos." Dijo Beni con tono triunfador. "Ahora toma este cafecico que es to' tuyo." Le comento poniendo el café frente el ejecutivo.

"No habrás venido a hacerme la pelota ¿no? Porque si es así allí esta la puerta." Dijo Diego en tono intimidatorio y señalando la puerta.

"Que no hombre no. Que he venio porque es la hora de la merienda y es que no aparecías. Y como también te saltaste la comida decidí subirte un buen cafecico." Le explico Beni.

"Pues no sabía que trabajabas en la cafetería pensé que lo hacías en redacción." Dijo Diego con ironía mientras veía el café con desconfianza.

"Sabemos que no trabajo allí. Vine a ver como estabas y a obligarte a tomar un descanso que ya son más de las cuatro hombre y hoy entraste temprano." Benito vio como el otro miraba al café y se rio. "Venga majo que eso es uno de esos que te gustan de la cafetería esa a la que vas. Un Cappuccino con extra crema y canela y una sola de azúcar." Le explico Benito.

Diego quería preguntarle como sabía eso, pero cualquiera en la empresa con dos dedos de frente y menos sabía que le gustaba esa cafetería y ese café o al menos aquellos que se fijaban en los detalles. Si lo sabía hasta Olarte, pero probablemente porque era él recado más común que le daba. Además se acordó de haber llevado al ricitos a ese lugar algún que otro día aunque no se acordara por qué razón. _¡Venga hombre es Benito el que te trajo el café! Que no te va a envenenar._ Dándose la razón tomo un sorbo del café, estaba delicioso justo como a él le gustaba. Benito había observado la escena con diversión y sonrió cuando Diego tomo un sorbo.

"Pues la verdad que esta muy bueno." Dijo Diego tomando otro sorbo. "¿Cuánto te debo?" Le pregunto sacando la billetera del bolsillo interior de su americana.

"No me debes nada: lo hice porque quería hacerlo." Lo paro Benito. _No si de verdad tengo que hacer algo por el uno de estos días._ Se dijo volviendo a guardar la billetera.

"Ehm…Gracias." Contesto Diego sin saber que decir.

"De nada. ¿Oye tu juegas rugby no?" Pregunto de la nada Beni sorprendiendo a Diego.

"Pues si lo hago. ¿Para qué preguntas?" Pregunto Diego sin ser hostil. "Porque si piensas jugar no te lo aconsejo." Dijo analizando el cuerpo de Benito y pensando en todo lo que le podría pasar.

"No. Es porque ayer vi un partido q' staba pues muy bueno con mi primita: Las Panteras Blancas contra Los Halcones. Las Panteras ganaron por cierto. Y me pareció verte en el campo de juego. No es que a mí me guste mogollón, pero a mi prima le mola el número 23 de las Panteras…Ese q' tiene D.L.V. en la camiseta en lugar del nombre." Comento Beni con sonrisa de pícaro viendo como Diego se sonrojaba. "Y si no recuerdo mal tu eres quien reconocí como el número 23." Aclaro.

"Pues si soy yo: me pillaste. ¿Qué quieres para seguir mutis?" Le pregunto Diego levantando una ceja, si él ya sabía que lo del cafecito venia por otra cosa.

"Que no quiero nada hombre, no pienso contárselo a nadie." Respondió Benito levantando las manos. "Que mi primita se quedó preocupada por su jugador preferido y yo también porque te reconocí…y vamos que el partido de ayer estaba medio feo." Explico Beni preocupado, Diego se sintió mal por haber reaccionado así y pensar mal del chico.

"Que estoy bien solo fue un corte y me rompieron unas costillas, es parte del juego." Le dijo con voz calmada y Benito quien sabía algo del deporte asintió sabiendo que la saco barata tras como lo persiguieron el día anterior. "Me hicieron radiografías y todo, pero si hasta tengo pastillas para el dolor."

"Pues gracias a dios yo ya pensaba que estabas muy mal y que te habías negado a ir al médico y to' eso." Contesto Beni aliviado. "Y no te preocupes que soy como una tumba."

Ambos sonrieron sabiendo que por muy bocazas que el chico pudiera aparentar era capaz de guardar secretos y estaban en silencio mientras que Diego se terminaba el café. Benito realmente era un tesoro y no sabía por dónde empezar como darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho…. _aunque quizás si_ pensó sonriendo de manera picara.

"¿Así que le gusto a tu primita?" Le pregunto el ejecutivo al chico.

"Pues mira si le molas, pero tiene tan solo 16." Dijo Beni sin entender a donde quería llegar Diego.

"¿Quién sería su primo favorito si tú le consiguieras una de mis camisetas firmadas por mí?" Le pregunto Diego abriendo el ultimo cajón, sabiendo que Benito tenía varios primos con los cuales competir, pero una sola primita.

"¡Pues yo!" Contesto Benito y se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que Diego había sacado una camiseta de Rugby suya del cajón y la estaba firmando con un rotulador permanente.

"¿Cómo se llama tu primita?" Pregunto Diego mientras que el otro todavía no creía su suerte.

"Violeta Del Pardo." Respondió Benito tratando de leer lo que Diego había escrito. Sin conseguirlo pues este ya estaba doblando la camiseta.

"Toma hombre y no la quiero conocer ¿hecho? Ah y no pienso dar fotos." Le dijo a Benito cuando se levantó y le entrego la camiseta firmada.

"Gracias hombre gracias…" Le contesto Benito tratando de abrazarlo.

"¡Que no hace falta tocar!" Le dijo Diego apartándolo con suavidad de su espacio personal. "Ahora vete a trabajar que esos gráficos no se harán solos." Antes de que hubiera terminado esa frase Benito ya había salido del despacho y cerrado la puerta.

Diego volvió al trabajo con una sonrisa en los labios. Había hecho algo bueno por Benito sin esperar nada a cambio….bueno menos el hecho de que no quería que le presentase a su primita y la verdad se sentía bien. Saco su _IPod_ de su americana y se puso a escuchar música mientras trabajaba. Ya eran las siete y cinco para cuando volvía a mirar su reloj. Debía ir a buscar a Rosalía ya. Se levantó se arregló como pudo tomo su maletín y su americana y salió del despacho como si el mismo demonio lo persiguiera. Cuando llego a redacción no quedaba nadie, pero vio que Rosalía seguía en su despacho lo cual lo alivio. Se arregló un poco mas y toco la puerta.

"Pasa no ma'" Escucho decir la ex peluquera. Así que entro al despacho.

"Buenas tardes Rosalía." La saludo Diego respetuosamente, en el último tiempo había aprendido a respectar a la persona que era la presidente de la empresa.

"¿Ay Dieguez guapo q' haces tú por aquí?" Pregunto Chali. "Y dime Chali hombre como todos los dema´."

"Pues Rosa…Chali he venido aquí porque tengo que hablarte de algo importante." Dijo Diego muy enserio.

"Venga mi Dieguez dime que pasa, ¿hay algo malo con la revista?" Pregunto ella preocupada.

"No mujer no, la revista sigue igual…" Contesto Diego para aliviar la preocupación de la mujer, bueno al menos un poco pues la revista estaba teniendo serios problemas económicos.

"Ans no me dejes así a medias." Le dijo ella.

"No la razón por la cual vine es mas del sentido…..mira es por algo personal." Dijo aflojándose un poco la corbata, _Chali no se va a enfadar ni nada de eso ¿eh?_ , se dijo a si mismo nervioso.

"Venga pa' ca Dieguez." Dijo Chali levantándose y guiándolo hasta una silla mientras ella se sentó enfrente. "Venga Di siéntate y cuéntale a la Chali que te pasa. Que seguro no es tan malo co' te parece." Le dijo tomándole las manos mientras él se sentaba. Trataba de evitar contacto visual e ir al punto.

"No, no malo no es exactamente…solo necesito que nos dejes el día libre a mí y Nacho mañana." Le conto Diego sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Dieguez a mí me miras a lo' ojos cuando me ablas." Lo regaño Chali tomándole la cara con una mano forzándolo así a mirarla a los ojos. "¿ A ver pa' que leches necesitáis el día libre los dos?" Le pregunto ella y Diego trago saliva antes de contestar.

"Pues me citaron en juzgados y….bueno como Nacho es mi abogado pues lo necesito." Dijo Diego bajando la mirada. Se sorprendió cuando de repente tenia los brazos llenos de Chali y esta se aferrara a él como si de su vida dependiese. Él no sabía que era mas grande: si la sorpresa o el dolor en su costado… no definitivamente el dolor la peluquera siempre había sido impulsiva.

"¡Ay no mi alma! No me digas q' quieren meterte de nuevo en el pasillo ese." Le dijo Chali aferrándose mas a él y haciéndole mas daño. "¡No pueden hacerlo! ¿Co' ago yo que esto funcione sin ti? Además te portaste ta' bien." Diego empezó a toser y Chali lo soltó.

"¿Estas bien Dieguez?" El asintió, pero se dobló y siguió tosiendo con una mano tapando su boca y la otra teniendo su costado, ella le puso una mano en la espalda preocupada.

"¿Necesitas un vasico con agua?" Pregunto Chali frotándole la espalda. Diego negó con la cabeza y por fin dejo de toser, se sentó recto en la silla con cara de dolor y corto a Chali antes de que esta pudiese preguntar algo.

"Estoy bien mujer, solo que en el partido de ayer me rompieron un par de costillas. Que no Chali no vuelvo a prisión. Además no creo que sea indispensable para esta empresa." Le aclaro él todavía sorprendido por la reacción de la presidente.

"¡Leñes Dieguez no me vuelvas a dar de esos sustos! Y lo eres po' q' lo dijo yo hombre q' pa' algo soy la presidenta. Eres el ultimo de los De La Vega aquí y conoces mejor a to' esto y toa esta clase de cosas." Le reprimió ella por no tenerse fe tomándole de nuevos las manos. "¿Pero si no vas a juicio…pa' que vais a ir con Nachete a lo juzgaos?" Pregunto aun preocupada.

"Pues el juez de mi causa llamo a Nacho ayer y le aviso que mañana necesitamos ir a firmar unos papeles. Veras que se me ha declarado inocente, retiraran los cargos y me devolverán lo que me habían embargado." Le explico Diego para que no se volviera a asustar.

"Ay, pero que bueno mi alma. Qué bueno esto hay…¿Y porque esa cara de amargao?" Le pregunto ella sorprendida.

"Pues que tengo miedo Chali." Contesto él sorprendido de su propia sinceridad.

"¿Pero de q' tienes miedo Dieguez?" Le pregunto ella con ternura.

"¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a ser él de antes?" Susurro él.

"De eso na' Dieguez: no digas pavadas q' eres demasiao listo pa' eso. Tu no volverás a ser el de antes." Le aseguro la peluquera.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" Pregunto asombrado por la fe que le tenía esa mujer, ella le sonrió con cariño antes de contestar.

"Pues muy simple el Diego de antes: no entraría a un despacho con la camisa to' arrugada," Diego miro hacia abajo y para su horror tenía la camisa arrugada: empezó a tratar de estirarla, pero Chali lo paro. "el no haría el esfuerzo de ser agradable con lo' demás, él no me diría Chali, él no habría llevado colgao cascos" Diego vio que Chali había cogido uno de los auriculares del reproductor y sintió vergüenza de no haberlo guardado. "y sobre todo jamás de lo' jamases…" Le dijo Chali dándole una mirada de complicidad. "Se enamoraría de una chica co' la J'Adriana." Termino Chali y Diego se puso todo colorado _¿Soy tan obvio? ¿Se me nota tanto?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Rosalía estas muy equivocada: yo no estoy enamorado de la mensajera." Negó Diego.

"¿A no y a ti q' te parece q' te pasa?" Le pregunto Chali _¡Vamos que este no se ha enamorao, pero si se ve desde Sevilla lo q' le pasa!_ Se dijo a sí misma.

"No me he enamorado de ella Rosalía…la amo." Declaro Diego en voz alta por primera vez.

"Bue eso no me lo esperaba Dieguez, pero os veis monos juntos." Le respondió Chali ¡ _Ans si el pobre está peor de lo que pensa', ay si Julio lo viese!_ Pensó ella emocionada ya que estaba segura de que a Julio le hubiera gustado ver a su único hijo enamorado.

"¿Entonces mañana tenemos libre?" Pregunto Diego evadiendo todo tipo de conversación sobre Adri.

"Mira q' eres pesao, pero si leñes q' ya nos lo apañamos un día sin lo' dos." Respondió ella golpeándole el hombro y ambos rieron.

Se quedaron sentados así tomados de la mano un rato mas, ambos contentos por como salió la conversación. Chali feliz de que le haya abierto los ojos al joven y le había mostrado cuanto había cambiado. Diego feliz de cómo Chali se lo tomo todo y de haber encontrado a alguien mas en quien pudiera confiar, todavía estaba sorprendido de cuanto cariño le había tomado Chali. Cuando habían pasado unos diez minutos Chali se levantó.

"Vamo' Dieguez pa' la casa q' ya es tarde." Le dijo levantándolo y guiándolo hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches Chali…y gracias por todo." Se despidió el ejecutivo.

"¿Gracias pa' q'?" Le pregunto ella sin entenderlo.

"Pues gracias por escucharme y por confiar en mi cuando ni yo mismo era capaz de hacerlo." Le respondió el sin mirarla, pero ella pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ans, pero que cosas dices guapo. Anda a casa y a descansar." Se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla y con un nudo en el estómago.

Ella sabía que tuvo una infancia muy difícil rodeada de lujos, pero sin amor de verdad. Y a lo largo del tiempo se había dado cuenta que el joven estaba muy solo, no era cercano a sus hermanas al menos no hasta hace poco y no tenía muchos amigos vamos prácticamente había tenido solo uno desde que lo conocía: Nacho, bueno y Lorenzo quien era mas su Sancho Panza. Hasta se acordó de las veces que su propia Barbie le había dicho que él hombre estaba muy solo. Pero no fue hasta ese momento que se había dado cuenta de cuánto daño le había hecho la vida. Ella mismo se prometió ayudarlo de allí en adelante y de cuidarlo también.

 **Fuera del despacho:**

En cuanto Diego salió del despacho presidencial se secó las lágrimas que se le querían escapar y se fue hasta el ascensor. Apretó el botón y mando un mensaje a Nacho.

 **-Di: Mañana tenemos libre, ya lo hable con Rosalía. ¿Cenaste?-** Nacho no tardó en responder, como el ascensor había llegado Diego entro móvil en mano y apretó el botón de la planta baja.

 **-Nacho: ¡Qué bueno! No, no cene todavía. :´(-** Diego no pudo evitar rodar los ojos su ex cuñadito podía ser tan infantil de vez en cuando.

 **-Di: ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar comida china?-** Le respondió el mensaje con una sonrisa, él no era fan de la comida china, pero Nacho la adoraba.

 **-Nacho: ¡Si! ¿Ya te dije cuanto te quiero? XD-** Diego se sorprendió por la rapidez con la cual le habían devuelto el mensaje y soltó una carcajada al leerlo. Justo en ese momento se abrió el ascensor y el salía pasando por recepción hacia la puerta.

 **-Di: Se útil y pon la mesa que en media llego.-** Ese fue el último mensaje que Diego mando antes de abandonar el edificio de Bulevar 21. Esa noche Diego y Nacho cenaron comida china viendo Rápidos y Furiosos 2.


End file.
